


Ive Got A Thing For Monsters

by hornsbeforehalos (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF OFC, BookoftheDamned, Cussing, Dean Has Issues, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, F/M, Love, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Recreational marijuana use - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/ Reader - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, There will be Tupac, Weed is not a drug okay kids, Werewolves, Witches, gaylove, harvelle - Freeform, sam is a giant, season11, slowburn, sweet!sam, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: my family was dead because of the brothers, but for some unknown reason when they showed up asking for help, the opportunity that presented itself was too much to turn down.





	1. You've Got To Be Fucking Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

> Im just trying this one out, seeing if its worth continuing. I have two open right now and have a few chapters for each, the other one being in my works as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any supernatural characters, just the main character I created. Don't steal it, please.
> 
> New chapters will be released on Wednesdays. :)

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I groaned, rolling my eyes as the two Winchester brothers walked into the bar. I grabbed the bottle of Crown from the shelf behind me and 3 shot glasses, filling  each one to the rim as the boys sat down in front of my well. 

"Awh, sweetheart, nice to see you again too! You've grown up I see! Almost didn't recognize you! I Old enough to drink already?" The older man joked, instinctively reaching for one of the shots that had been placed in front of him. I slapped his hand away and picked it up myself, Raising it to my lips and squinting my eyes in annoyance. 

"Dean," I said, before I tipped my head back and let the whiskey flow down, burning the back of my throat, as I turned my attention to his brother. 

Sam Winchester looked at me with innocent eyes and a lift of his hand off the bar with a wave, a small "hi" leaving his mouth, noting my irritation. I reached in front of him and picked the second glass up, bringing it to my lips as well, glare still on my face. 

"Samuel." I said, though it came out more as a hiss. I tipped the shot back and swallowed as I reached for the final glass. 

"Lylah" they both said in unison, both cautiously guaging my reaction now after realizing my demeanor. I tossed the final shot back, holding it in my mouth to feel the burn on my tongue before forcing it into my throat, closing my eyes as the alcohol coated my insides and calmed my nerves and anger. 

I opened my eyes to find the bottle again, filling the glasses but putting one in front if each of the brothers, and keeping one for myself. "What could you two possibky want after all this time."I questioned, still brutally staring at both of them. 

"Bar looks amazing as ever, Ly, your mom would be proud." Dean ignored my question, raising his shot glass in salutation towards the picture frame on the wall behind me before throwing it to the back of his mouth quickly. 

"Yeah, you've really kept this place up, looks great. Ellen and Jo would love it." Sam swallowed, playing with the rim of his glass before picking it up to his mouth. 

I hadn't seen either one of these men for almost 6 years. And they really wanna bring up the reason for my hatred of them within the first 5 minutes? Really? What in the fuck. 

"Too bad she's not here though, would've been nice to take a shot with my mom and big sister for my 21st birthday..." I started cruely, fuck these douchebags, "but then again I guess you two would know the feeling as well.." I trailed off sarcasticly, taking my own shot. 

"Okay, kinda deserved that." Dean said painfully, and picked up his glass to look inside at the emptyness before placing it back down, probably thinking he could use another one About then.

I refilled the glasses a third time, pushing the two back to the men again in silence. 

"You've changed a lot." Sam said, taking the time to pull away from my eyes to give my appearance a once over. 

I had definitely changed a lot since the last time I'd seen them, when I was 15 years old and they came to find me to tell me my mother and sister had died. Died for them. My once shoulder-length sandy brown hair had grown out long, down to the small of my back, in tameless waves, and I had had it dyed a deep crimson red color years ago that I had to perpetually keep up with. I was the same heighth at only 5'3, but my body had filled out a little, although not by much. I still weighed less than a hundred pounds soaking wet, but it was more womanly now, and the few hunting trips I participated in had helped make my muscles toned. My breasts had finally decided to make an an entrance when I was 16, and by the time I was of legal age the c-cups on my petite form were the first thing that any man could look at. Even Sam couldn't help his eyes from lingering on them as he took in the tattoos covering me, the fall of Lucifer depicted on my right arm as a sleeve, multiple wardings and antiposession symbols scrawled down my left bicept, surrounded by roses filling any empty spaces of skin,followed by a list of people needed to be remembered in my forearm. A strategically placed anti possession was inked into my chest, at my cleavage, which lead between my breasts to a intricate lace design under my sternum, not visible of course in the tank top I was in. 

"So have you two" I said, eyeing them both back. They had obviously aged in the years away, both men showing signs of crows feet by their eyes, the small wrinkles crinkling up when a smile was brought to one of their faces. Deans face was rougher than I remembered, more stoic than the 30 year old he'd been. I guess Hell can take a lot out of you.  Sam looked....exhausted. His hair was longer, and any boyish features had long been sharpened by time, hunting, dying, and all other horrible things that had been thrown their way. He still was beautiful, though, I thought, remembering the crush I had always had on him as the alcohol worked its way through my body. 

"So, like I asked, what brings you guys back after all this time? Figured you'd get the hint you weren't really welcome after the part where I slammed the door in your faces." I reached down into the cooler below me to pull out 3 Coronas, popping the caps and setting two on the Bar top for the brothers. I took a sip from the bottle, waiting for their answer. 

"Well, see, uh, I'm sure you've heard I kinda fucked up and let the Darkness out and shits about to get real ..." Dean started, raising his beer for a drink before continuing, "and uh, well, we had kinda heard through the grapevine that you're pretty knowledgeable on the topic of witchcraft and spells." He takes another sip. 

"Yeah....but I'm no witch." I stared suspiciously 

"Well, yeah, obviously. but you could perhaps, read and understand the Book of the Damned with the Codex?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows in question. 

I had been studying for years, searching for just as long, for that book. I had heard the Winchesters got their hands on it, just never figured they'd come ask ME to help them. I had a reputation in the community for being the one to come to in regards to magic, and even though I had none of my own, my knowledge of the subject had proven useful time and time again for the other hunters who were stuck in a tough spot. I chugged half  of my beer down in a few gulps, inhaling deeply at the coldness running down my throat and pooling in my stomach. 'should have stuck with whiskey' I thought, looking at the bottle. I looked back up to the men in front of me, both of them were waiting for my answer. 

"I...probably could..." 

It was sam who moved first, almost as a nervous twitch of relief. 

"You'll, you'll help us then?" he choked, rubbing his palms against his pant legs, "you'll have to come back to the bunker with us...uh....it might take a while, but there's plenty of room there.....would someone be able to run the bar? " he really hadnt believed I would agree, and he looked at Dean in astonishment. Guess they really needed some help. 

"Yeah, My manager I have will be fine for a while. ive been interested in that book forever. where did you find it?" 

We were up until 3 in the morning drinking beer and discussing what they were doing with the book, and what needed to be done. My anger softened after they explained all that happened in the years they were gone, and after the last customer had left and the doors were locked, I showed them where they could sleep for the night. We had decided to leave as soon as we all woke up the next day, seeing as it was basically a 2 day drive across the country back to their bunker. I packed all the clothes I had in a black trash bag, threw my makeup case with my hygiene products together, and sunk into my bed. I was still bitter with them, but after everything they'd done yo save the world, I figured my mother and sister didn't really die in vain after all. It was crazy to think that all my pent up emotions I had for them changed when I actually heard their side of the story . I fell asleep nervous about leaving for a while, but excited about the new knowledge I was going to be gaining.the idea of actually being able to help the cause like my mom and Jo Brought a smile to my face, they would be proud of me. 

-

I woke up the next morning with my heartbeat in my head and a claminess covering my body. I felt disgusting. I swallowed the 4 Advil drunk-me had set out the night before, and headed for the bathroom to shower. I shaved myself and washed my heavy hair before getting out to brush my teeth. I used the Bathroom then threw on some light concealor and mascara to brighten my tired face, darkening my near non existent eyebrows. I found my headache had dissipated slightly, and the need for coffee awoke deep in my Soul.

After getting dressed in a solid black tank top and a pair of tight fitting sweat pants, I grabbed the black trash bag of clothes and case of other things from my room before I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The brothers were already there; Dean- barely awake with his head on the table and a cup of coffee between his hands, and Sam- seemingly bright eyed and ready to go. I set my stuff down on the floor by the table and walked to the counter to pour myself some coffee. I took a sip of it and instantly felt more human. 

"Everyone almost ready?" Said sam, brushing his Hair back with his hand. 

A small groan came from Dean and I at the same time, and dean lifted his head to take a sip from his mug.

"Almost. One more cup" he said, dragging himself up and over to the coffee pot. 

"Imma need to smoke before we do anything unless you want me puking in your car." I took another sip, digging in the drawer beside me for my bag of weed and utensils, using a roller to roll a perfect joint. I held the lighter to it to burn the end to a perfect cherry. I hit it, breathing deeply. it was amazing the way the nausia instantly subsided. I finished it while Dean drank his Coffee and sam made sure all of our stuff was in the car. I threw the bag if pot in my purse and locked the door behind us when it was finally time to go. I crawled in the back of the impala with my blankets and pillow and snuggled in a happy place as dean drove off. 

-

We had been driving all day and part of the night when Dean finally pulled into a shady-looking motel, exhaustion from concentrating on the road giving him a headache. 

"I'll be back," he said, getting out to go get us a room. 

"2 beds and a couch!! I call a bed!" I yelled after him.

He returned a few minutes later with the key in his hand, and a weird look on his face. 

"Didn't have a 3 person room, looks like youre bunking with one of us." He said, with a shimmy of his brows as he directed us to the door and opening it. 

The room was okay, not the worst, but was extremely out dated and smelled funny. 

"Well, I'm the biggest so I shouldn't have to share" sam stated matter of factly. 

"Well I kick in my sleep so I should get a whole bed. Shes like a buck soaking wet, I think she can squeeze in with you just fine" dean retorted back

"How about the one with the vagina chooses?" I threw my two cents in, only to be ignored. 

I was stuck with Dean by the end of it. 

He sucked as a sleeping partner. He hasn't been lying when he said he kicked, and at about 2 in the morning I felt both of his feet come to my back.

"Dean winchester dont you fucking da-" I was cut off by being flung off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. "Fuuuuckkk" I groaned, raising myself up. he had taken it upon himself to starfish out, not allowing me any room to get back onto the matress. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness for a second as I looked over at Sam, who was peacefully sleeping in what appeared to be the fetal position, facing the wall and away from me, only taking up half the bedspace, lucky for me. 

 

How unlucky for me. 

About an hour later, after I had finally managed to slip back into the good graces of the sandman, I felt a gargantuan arm heave itself over the side of my body, almost crushing my ribs, knocking the breath from me. 

"Mmm" Sam mumbled in his sleep, surprised to find something under his arm. He groaned again, suddenly almost jerking me into an embrace, my back to his chest in a fluid motion as his other arm went under my shoulders. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I whispered to myself, trying to break free. That didn't happen though, of course, because my fighting just made his arms envelope me tighter, almost cutting off my ability to breath. his face was behind my head, his breath spilling behind my ear. I wiggled some more for a while, whispering his name, but didn't get any response besides him tightening his grip around me and his snores getting deeper. I laid there with my eyes closed for at least another 2 hours before I finally heard Dean's voice

"Jesus, Sammy, get off the poor girl before you smother her or pop a boner! You're supposed to be the one with the couthe, man!" 

Suddenly Sam was aware of what was going on, and his eyes shot open with a gasp of his lungs. he pushed me away instinctively and I fell the floor, again, with another loud thud. 

"Okay, that's it, I'm never bunking with either of you again, that was fucking ridiculous!" I got up off the floor, dramatically brushing my self off as my irritation turned towards the two men. 

"You," I turned to dean, pointing my finger at him, "are half fucking ape with your god-damned monkey feet. I am going to have bruises on my back for a month from you!" I whirled around to Sam as Dean threw his hands up in defense. Sam did the same when my attention focused on him, and he backed away slowly for good measure. 

"And you, you fucking gargantuan orangutan! Jesus fucking Christ could you be any heavier? Are you sure the women who died after sleeping with you weren't smothered to death?! Personal space, Damn!" I shouted, obviously hitting a nerve with the last two sentences, uncaringly. I had been couped up in the damn car all day and had wanted a nice nights sleep before having to do a repeat but that couldn't even happen. I huffed a couple more times as I reached for the clothes I had brought in and my bag of necessities, and headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door a little harder than I normally would. 

I quickly turned on the hot water and stripped of my clothes, stepping into the scalding heat as I turned the cold valve to even out the temperature. I was so tired I held my hands against the wall as I let the water run over the top of my head, hair dye bleeding down my body and pulling by the drain, looking similar to blood. I used the hotel conditioner on my hair, and the little bar of soap. I reached out from the curtain to my bag, grabbing my razor and shaving myself. I turned off the water and stepped out drying off and putting lotion and deodorant on before getting dressed in a pair of short blue jean shorts, tank top, and flannel button up shirt. I grabbed my stuff stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the sink area where the mirror was. I had put my wet hair up in my towel, and set about brushing my teeth and getting ready for the day while Dean slipped in the bathroom for a shower of his own, mumbling something about a half assed apology and Sam getting us breakfast and caffeine. 

As I did my makeup I hummed an old folksong, a favorite of mine since I was a child. Dean was still in the shower and I was painting sharp edges on my eyelids when Sam walked through the door, coffee and a bag of grease in his arms. I continued my song as I coated my eyelashes with mascara. Sam walked up behind me with a cup of coffee in his hand, sitting it down next to me as he looked at my reflection in the Mirror, eyeing the sleeves of tattoos covering my legs. 

 

"O' Death?" he asked, tilting his head to side, recognizing the tune. 

I screwed the lid back on the tube and brought my eyes to his in the mirror.

"You know it?" I asked, beginning to pack my things back up. 

"I've heard it once or twice in my lifetime" he laughed, shaking his head. a laugh escaped me too. 

Dean finally came out of the shower, and Sam ran in afterwards while we ate. I rolled myself a joint while dean scarffed his food down, and stepped outside to smoke and throw my stuff back in the Impala. I was leaning against the back of the trunk, enjoying the last few hits of the roach when the brothers emerged from the room with their duffles. I tossed the remains on the ground, stomping it out before climbing in the backseat amongst the blankets and pillows. At least I would be comfy for the next 13 hours stuck in the car.


	2. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get the feel for this one. Obviously no one's really reading it anyway, so this story probably is going to be more for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do not own any characters besides Lylah. Don't steal her. Don't sue me.

When we finally arrived at the bunker, Dean unlocked the entrance for me while Sam got my things out of the car. I had stared at everything while walking through the corridors, eyes wide and amazed. The boys lead me down a long hall with numbered doors on each side, each pointing out a door and telling me that was their room before coming to a halt in front of one a couple down from Sam's, closer to the bathroom. 

"This is the usual guestroom, nothing fancy, but its got 4 walls and a bed" Dean said while he put my garbage bag if clothes on the ground by the door. 

"It'll do," I said, peering in the door way. 

They showed me the library, the kitchen, the war room, the classic books and cars, and even let me peek in the dungeon. It was all overwhelmingly beautiful and amazing, and I couldn't help but wish I could stay there forever. There was a aura about the place I couldn't put my finger on. 

We sat at the map table with bottles of beer, them telling me the stories of how they found the place, what they've discovered there. it wasn't until the fourth beer was gone and I had gotten up for another that Sam mentioned the reason I had came in the first place. 

"So, do you wanna see it?" He questioned as I sat a bottle down in front of him. 

A nervousness washed over me and I took a sip from my beer. this was it. I had been searching for information on the book of the damned since I had first heard about it, knowing it contained spells and secrets that would benefit the world to no end, but also could destroy it. I swallowed again as Sam stood up and walked into the other room for a moment to get it. I glanced at Dean as Sam came back and he was staring at it, but not in a way that said it provided knowledge. He looked at it like it was cursed, and even ruffled a little bit when Sam put the book on the table. Its intricate cover, known to be flesh of the witch who wrote it, seemed to be calling to me the moment it was placed in front of me. the brothers stared at me as my hand instictively moved, fingers almost touching the edge of the cover before there was a 'whoosh' sound behind me and I re-actively jerked my hand away. I spun around instantaneously to the source of the sound. 

"Hello, Dean...Sam....Lylah." The man looked down at me curiously as he said my name.

"How do you-oh!" It suddenly clicked. Castiel. Their Angel.

"Its nice to meet you, Dean has spoken about you before to me." The angel said, holding out his hand. I turned in the chair and put my hand in his, and he brought it to his mouth to kiss. 

"N-nice to m-meet you too, uh, Castiel." I stammered, wide eyed. I had never been in the presence of an angel before, and it seemed like I should bow or something before him, cross myself at the least. 

"I assure you that's not necessary." Castiel said, voice gruff. He had read my thoughts. 

"Err- sorry." I said as Dean walked over to Cas and through his arm over his shoulder and smiled. Castiel subtly put his arm around Deans waist. 

"So what brings you here, Angel? Did you find something out or did you just miss us?" Dean said jokingly. 

Castiel looked to me for a second, then to Sam, who had been quiet the whole time. He then looked to Dean, and moved his mouth to his ear and covered it with his hand. He whispered something to him and then pulled away with a small smirk, as Dean stood there wide-eyed for a second. You could see his grip around the angel's shoulders tighten as his fingers dug deeper into the fabric of the trenchcoat he was wearing. A small chuckle came from Castiel's lips before he spoke again. 

"I bring no news, unfortunately, but I do have a....mission, of the sort, that I need to prepare for within the next few days. There's research I need to do and it requires the book," he glanced past my shoulder at the table, "as well as a few other things found here."

Dean let go of Castiel's shoulder to turn his attention to me.   
Castiel didn't move his hand from Deans back, though.

"Be sure to ask Lylah here if you need any help with spells. She's no witch but she's the closets we got till we find Rowena." Dean placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly. 

"Yes, it seems she will be an acceptable replacement." Castiel urged, squinting at me like he was trying to figure out a riddle. 

I cocked an eyebrow at him and then turned my attention back to the book. I made sure to be careful to keep my hands at a distance from it, not wanting to touch it just yet anymore. I was about to open up my mouth to speak when Sam interrupted, reaching his hands out and pulling the book back to him. 

Sam had noticed the look Castiel gave me when he had spoken, and something in his gut had told him to change the subject quick, even though he was the one who brought it up to begin with. Castiel seemed bothered by something, even with his hand still on Dean's back, which Sam knew usually was a source of calm for him.

"I'm pretty tired, guys, how 'bout we do this in the morning?" I said, noting that Sam was staring at Castiel behind me, having a silent conversation. Sam looked at me, shaking his head as his attention transfered, and brought a small smile to his lips. 

"Betcha it will be nice to have your own bed again" he laughed as he stood up, book in hand. 

"Oh yeah, after last night, I'm sure I'll enjoy my own space. No kicking and no smothering." I stood up and followed everyone down the hall, Castiel casually following Dean into his room, not speaking to anyone before Dean said goodnight and closed the door. 

Okay. Weird. But whatever.

When we got to Sam's door he gave a little wave before retreating into the to the room, and I continued on my way to mine. 

 

It took a whole 3 seconds for me to fall asleep, suddenly exhausted, once my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters will be released on Wednesdays, if anyone cares.


	3. You Know You Like Tupac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth needs some help. Basically a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically no one reads this one anyway, but its basically for my enjoyment at this point anyway. Kudos to the whole 25 people tho, yall rock xD

For the few days after I adjusted to my surroundings, wandering around the bunker, exploring the library. The book hadn't been mentioned since the first day, and I figured Castiel had been needing it alone for whatever he was trying to figure out. I had checked in with Belle about the bar everyday, even though to be honest I wasn't really missing home. Everything had been running smoothly, though, which was good. I got a few phone calls from different hunters asking for advice for a spell, and it wasn't until one call in particular that I started to feel uncomfortable. 

We were all sitting in the library, me perched on the arm of a chair, lazily reading about the 4th century witches, Sam sprawled out on the couch, Dean on the floor, and Castiel at the table, all with various books in front of them, when my phone went off,

"You know its hard out here for a pimp...when he tryna get this money for the rent," My phone sang, and my eyes were instantly on it at its place on the table. 

Dean and Sam looked at each other, confused.

"...All the Cadillac & gas money spent..-"

"Hello?" I cut the phone off as I answered. 

"Well hello beautiful! I've been trying to track you down! I got something I need your help with!" The voice on the other line spewed. 

"H-hey-ey, Garth," I stuttered, looking to the boys as their eyes got wide. I knew they knew him, Garth had told me the stories. I knew that they knew he was a werewolf, too. I didn't think they knew he was hunting again, though. I didn't have time to ask before Dean stood up and grabbed my phone from me, pressing the screen to put it on speaker. 

"Garth?" Dean asked as Sam got up as well to join him. Cas was still too entranced in his research to pay any attention. 

"Is that you, Dean?! Holy smokes! Great to hear from you man! What are you doing with Lylah?" The little speaker beamed. 

"She's helping us with something. What are you doing calling her is my question. Thought you were uh....off living the apple pie life with a bunch of...um...puppies?" Dean looked at me as I suddenly put a finger to my lips, trying to signal for him not to talk about that. I grabbed my phone from him and pushed him away, walking back to the safety of the kitchen for privacy. 

Garth and I talked for a while, he needed help with a spell to keep his scent invisible to other wolves. He was in Kansas, actually, which raised his next question.

"So, can I come see y'all? I'm literally like half a days drive away! I could be there before sundown today!" He beamed, and I walked back into the library where the boys still were to find them.

It took a bit of convincing, by means of Garth basically crying to Dean and Sam feeling bad for him, and also explaining that he really wanted me to help with his spell. They finally gave in and Garth was on his way. 

"So what's up with the ringtone?” Sam asked after I had hung up he phone

"Everyone has there own ringtone in my phone, Samuel. Even you." I said with a smirk. 

"Its a moose noise" Castiel chimed in from his place at the table, not looking up from his reading

"Hey! Spoil sport, no one is supposed to know until they hear it for themselves!" I called back grumpily. Brat.

It went on the same for the rest of the day, and it wasn't long after the sun went down that Garth arrived with a knock on the bunker door. 

Dean pried the entrance open and was immediately hit with an embrace. Startled, Dean awkwardly patted Garth's shoulders, then pushed him away with a "Hey, buddy."

Next it was Sam's turn to be pressed into a hug by the lanky man, and he returned it with a smile. 

"LYLAH!" Garth yelled when he saw me as he pulled away from Sam. I trotted over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bear hugging him as he picked me up and spun me around. 

"It's good to see you, Pupper." I smiled, using the nickname I'd given him to irritate him. It did, he gave me a annoying eye roll as he released me. 

The brother's and him exchanged other pleasantries and then we showed him around the bunker. After a while we all sat at the map table while he explained to the brother's that he was back hunting, how his wife had left him for another, more 'secure' as he had put it, werewolf and he had been discarded from his pack. He had been hunting his own kind, looking for the Alpha, to try to reverse himself back to human. So far it had been fruitless, but he was determined. It brought a smile to the brothers, knowing that their friend wasn't one of the monsters who went bump, and that he was trying to cure himself. 

"Never heard of anyone going back, but never hurt to try, I suppose" Dean had said, and that made Garth smile.

"So what's the plan for tonight, guys? Should we celebrate Garth's visit?" Sam had said a few minutes later, looking around the table.

"YES!" I basically screeched, tired of being cooped up. 

"Alright, I know just the place." Dean smirked and looked over to Castiel, who was sitting in the chair beside him, reading a book, basically ignoring our conversation. Dean slapped the angel on the knee, squeezing it, and the angel's head jerked up in surprise. 

"Let's get ready," he said, using the angel's knee as leverage to push himself out of the chair. Castiel glared up at him as Dean turned to the angel and said "Somebody's getting laid tonight."

Castiel looked very human when he gave Dean the most dramatic eyeroll I had ever seen.   
Getting weirder, here guys.

Sam showed Garth the spare bedroom further down the hall where he would be crashing as I walked into my room, mentally trying to go through the very limited wardrobe I had. I figured since we were celebrating, heels would be in order and I fished them out of the bottom of the black trashbag that had been holding my belongings. Black close-toe pumps, about 7inches with the platform. My favorite. 

After digging around through my stuff some more I realized that I had to have left the one only dress I owned in the pile of dirty clothes at the bar. Fuck. Okay, Improvise. 

I settled on a pair of blue jean shorts that were entirely too short, a black crop top that was tight fitting and not only boosted my cleavage, but showed off my lace sternum piece as well as the bats on my right ribcage and the "Welcome to Hell" scripted above my waste band. I added a sheer black robe-like cover that was long in the back and went to the back of my knees, and I left it open to reveal the top. My bra showed over the top as well, one of the ones with the straps in the shape of a pentagram on the chest. Pleased with my outfit, I added a little bronzer and highlight to my face, as well as sharpening my eyeliner from the day and adding the biggest pair of eyelashes I had brought with me. With blood red matte lipstick drying on my lips, I released my hair from the messy bun it had been thrown into for the day, and it rolled down my back in out of control waves as I shook my head at the relief. I slipped my heels on, instantly feeling better at the extended height. Looking in the mirror satisfied, I walked out of the room, my heels clicking down the hall, to find the others.

I found them at the map table again, the brother's faced away from me. I caught Garth first, looking as dapper as ever in a pink dress shirt with a black vest and jeans. He whistled a cat call when he looked past the boys as I entered the room. 

"God DAMNIT, Ly, you sure do know how to bring a man out of heartbreak." Garth joked, clutching his hand to his heart dramatically. I giggled a laugh as well as the boys finally turned to me. 

Both had on dress shirts and jeans, and they had both obviously taken care in attempting to fix their hair. My eyes wondered to Sam as he stared, eyes roaming, mouth slightly ajar. I noted the way the muscles of his biceps and shoulders seemed to push against the fabric in a way that hinted if he flexed too hard he might bust the seams. His shirt was navy blue and it complimented his hazel eyes. 

Dean was wearing a dark purple shirt that fit similarly to Sams, with his sleeves rolled up mid forearm. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. He didn't look away from me as he yelled for the fifth person of our party. 

"Castiellllll, I'm leaving you if you don't hurry up!" He bellowed after swallowing a gulp of air.

"I'm coming, Dean, I don't know why you insisted on my changing out of my usual clothes, this shirt is itc-" Castiel stopped mid sentence as he looked up from the buttons of his sleeves to see Dean staring at me. He gave me a once over look himself, then looked back to Dean, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

"I bet you would be leaving me, wouldn't you?" Castiel said suspiciously. 

Again with the weird, what is going on here?

"Soooo... anyway, are we ready to go?" I asked, trying to turn the attention away from me. 

"Y-Yeah" Sam answered, gesturing for the door.

"Wait, Lyla, I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you!" Garth chimed in, walking over to me. 

"You gotta close your eyes though," He said, giggling as he tried to reach up from behind me and cover my eyes. 

I swatted his hands away with a "you'll fuck up my lashes," but left my eyes closed as I let him lead me out the door.

"Okay, open them!" he said cheerfully when we were outside.

Parked on the side of the road was my beloved white Jeep Wrangler, cleaner than I had left it in Nebraska.

"MY JEEP!" I screamed, suddenly bouncing up and down in my heels. "MY JEEP, MY JEEP, MY JEEP!" I through my arms around Garth and smothered him in a hug, noting the fact that my seven inch heels put his head right in the concave of my cleavage as I squeezed him. 

He handed me the keys and I hurried over to it, thanking Garth for cleaning her up and bringing her to me. Apparently he had shown up to the bar when his search for me had begun, and Belle had given him the keys when he had told her he was looking for me. She must have known his poor beatup car wouldn't make it across the country. 

"Oh hell to the no, I'm not riding in that thing," Dean huffed, fishing his own keys out of his pocket. "Me and Cas will take Baby, you two can ride with her." He finished, escorting Castiel over to the Impala with a hand on his back.

I jumped in the drivers seat as Garth climbed through the passenger side, Sam stuffing himself into the back. As soon as I started the engine and the battery came to life the unsettling sounds of Biggie Smalls filled the space. 

"Oh, fuck no, Pup, you know better than that!" I reeled, hitting Garth on the shoulder harder than necessary. He knew the rules.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." He laughed, pretending to rub his arm as if my punches could hurt him. 

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Sam questioned from behind us. 

"No Biggie in my car." I stated matter-of-factly.

Garth rolled his eyes again. 

"FINE, rude. I'll change it. Just drive." He said, thumbing through the mp3 player attatched to the stereo as I pulled out behind Dean. 

 

Apparently this whole excursion was going to be a mini road-trip, because 30 minutes later we were still driving. 

"OOOOOOO I haven't heard this song in foreverrrrr." Garth said, pressing buttons and making music play through the speakers. 

"Forreal?" I said as I heard the song come on.

"What the hell is this?" Sam said, looking confused. 

Garth and I both looked at each other, laughing. 

"This is Ly and I's little...theme song, as I like to put it." Garth giggled, turning the radio up. 

"Bet you don't still know all the words" He challenged smugly. 

"I bet you a pigs heart on a platter." I retorted, poking him in the side. 

"Haven't had pig's heart in a while..." He joked looking at Sam, who looked very uncomfortable at this point. 

The intro to the song came to an end, and when I knew the start of the first verse was about to begin I turned the radio up louder. 

"Tell me, baby, are you lonely?" I started, dramatically leaning over to touch Garth's knee with my hand and drag it up his thigh.

"Don't wanna rush ya, I can help ya if ya only," I gave him a little squeeze

"Let me touch ya, If I'm wrong love tell me," I removed my hand and brought it to my chest. 

"'cause I get caught up, and the life I live is Hell see," I gestered with my hand some more.

"I never thought I'd see, the day when I would calm down.You ain't heard, I've been known to clown and get around," I pointed a finger to Garth and then back to myself. Garth giggled again and joined in,

"That's my word, see you walkin' and you lookin' good" He turned in the seat to make a 'womanly' figure at me.

"Yes indeed, got a body like a sex fiend, you're killin' me" He wagged his finger at me.

"With your attitude to match right? Don't be phony, 'cause I hate when you act like you don't know me." He continued, pointing back and forth between the two of us.

"I've be stressin' in the spotlight, I want the fame, but the industry's a lot like a crap game, ain't no time for commitment, I gotta go..." I threw my hands up in a pretend defense.

"Can't be with you every minute, miss, another show, and even though I'm known for my one night stand" Garth brought both of his hands to his chest theatrically.

"Look here" He yelled above the music, pointing at me again.

"I wanna be an honest man, but temptations go," We both yelled, laughing, 

We both faked moaned out the "Heyyyyyy" Part before the chorus, and I glanced at Sam in the rearview mirror to find him staring in between the both of us like we had lost our damn minds. 

"Come on, Sam, You know you know Tupac!" Garth laughed, looking back at his reaction.

He looked stunned as the music of the chorus continued to play as the background of our laughs before Garth and I continued the second verse.

"Will I cheat or will I be committed? Heaven knows. Gettin' weak and I wanna hit it, so here I go" I reached across the car again, looking away from the road to open the glove compartment and dig through it. Garth, knowing what I was doing, reached over and put his left hand on the wheel as he continued 

"In my ride and I'm all in. Gettin' high, I can hear the people callin'" He laughed as I found what I was looking for and I heaved myself back up correctly by using his knee. 

"I'm passin' by, everybody knows I'm ballin'. And to God, gotta keep myself from fall-in, but it's hard, all the cuties know I'm under pressure. What do I do, gettin' shaky when she pull the dress up." Garth continued. I looked at Sam again in the mirror while I dug the lighter from the cup holder, my eyes not leaving his stunned face as I braced the wheel with my knee and brought the lighter to the joint in my hand.

"And say it's cool, should I stroke or should I wait a while, you decide?" His eyes caught my stare as I brought the paper to my lips.

"If you tell me that you don't want it, that's a lie." Garth giggled as I passed it to him. Sam broke his stare with me to look at Garth, shocked.

"Move close and let me whisper -- some dirty words -- In your ears as I kiss ya -- on every curve" Garth ignored Sam's stare as he leaned over the middle console to put his face in my hair as he giggled the verse in my ear before pulling away and taking a drag off of the joint.

"slow down baby don't rush, I like it slow. Can't hold it any longer, so let it go." He handed it back to me as I returned my eyes to Sam in the rearview. He gulped.

"Open the gates to your waterfall up in heaven, And don't worry, I let myself in, all I heard was." I trailed off before hitting the joint again a couple times, before I smirked and held it back for Sam.

"HEYYYYY HEYYYYYYY HEYYYYYYYAAAAAA" Garth yelled, laughing. I laughed again as I pushed it further back into Sam's direction, him looking at it and shaking his head no. 

"Come on Sammy! Just once! We're celebrating!" I yelled over the music, thrusting the joint in his direction again. 

He looked at me with a bitch-face before finally taking it, and I heard a faint "It's Sam" over the music.

"I know you've been searchin' for someone to make you happy, and get the job done" Garth bellowed, making humping motions in his seat with the air.  
"You say you needed, a man with money, but I can't be there, and will you still care?" Garth sang, leaning over the console again to serenade me. 

A cough racked Sam as he held the joint back and Garth took it from him. 

"Now we're celebrating!" I beamed as the Impala finally turned into a parking lot infront of us. 

I pulled up beside Baby and turned the music down as I put the Jeep into park and the roach of the joint in the ashtray. Sam immediately jumped out of the back and giggled as Garth and I exited as well. 

"That was the weirdest damn thing I've experienced in my entire fucking life. And I've been to Hell." Sam said as his brother exited the Impala at the same time as Castiel. Dean put on a smile as he looked at us, Castiel looked indifferent. 

"Dude, are you high?" Dean questioned Sam, looking at his red eyes suspiciously.

"Of course he is, Dean, He drove here with me" I giggled, looking up at the sign of the club

"YAAAAAS! TITTIES!" I screamed when I realized where we were, bouncing again in my heels as I grabbed Garth's hand and pulled him inside the front door to the entry way, leaving the others behind us.


	4. Let's Have A Little Fun

I had already paid for us, ordered $500 worth of one dollar bills, and found a seat by the time the rest of the men got through the doorway. I was giggling like a school girl, eyes darting all around, soaking up the club and smells and everything. 

Dean slid into one of the chairs at the table I had claimed and chuckled, Garth right behind him.

"It's amateur night tonight, Lye, did you see that?" Dean teased as Sam and Castiel joined the table with a waitress.

"Can't be an amateur when you're a professional." Garth quickly jabbed before turning his attention to the waitress and ordering himself a soda, receiving a death glare from me and a look of surprise on the rest of the men's faces. 

"A shot of Crown and a Corona, dressed, please." I said kindly, looking up to the pretty girl, admiring her chest begging to pop out of the corset that was her uniform. She smiled back with a wink before taking the rest of the group's choices and retreating to the bar. 

The night went on with everyone tipping a couple girls on stage and Dean getting questionable stares from Cas whenever he would let his hands roam a little while the girl was dancing for him. Weird. 

That was until a familiar cover of "Hallowed Be They Name" by Cradle of Filth blared over the speaker and I heard the DJ introduce the next girl. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I gasped, grabbing a stack of bills off the table and rushing the stage, crawling over the bar at the edge of it and laying flat on my back on the end of the stage.

"Is that who I fucking THINK it is?" the DJ boomed through the microphone as the dancer stalked forward towards me, 8 inch heels clicking loudly as she smacked them together every step. I looked up to her as she beamed, lunged foward in a cartwheel, flipped over in the air and landed on top of me in the straddle position, at the same time I threw around a hundred ones through the air and they rained all around us. She screamed in delight and grabbed me up by the hair and kissed me roughly, earning a grand erruption of whistles and cat calls by everyone in the club. 

"Koraline to the DJ booth, check sound. NOW." I could make out Chris's voice through the mic, and I looked towards the side of the club to find a familiar gorgeous blonde man waving his hands and jumping up and down at me. 

"I'm skipping stage!" The girl below me screamed at him, pushing me off and pulling me up once she got to her feet, dragging me off the stage by the narrow run way to the back before I had a chance to see the boys' reactions.

"Good to see you too, Lill, What the hell are you doing way out here?" I laughed as she pulled me through the dressing room to the DJ booth door. 

"We've been wondering around, like we do, been here for about 6 months though."

Her and Chris were a team that traveled, hunting monsters and working strip clubs in between for money. They had been together since before I had met them, and had been friends with Jo. 

She dragged me up the stairs to the booth and I was immediately wrapped in Chris' arms and scent of cheap cologne and vodka. I smiled at the familiarity of it all and pressed myself against him, reveling in the warmth. 

"This is Lylah, Dan, she's going to be working with Lillith tonight. She dances by Koraline." Chris told the other man standing in the booth. 

"Sounds fun, make sure you pay your house fee." The manager said, nodding his head and adding my name to a clip board before I could protest. 

"What in the hell? Uh, no, Garth's out there and the Winchesters, too, Angel of the Lord on top of that, and I don't have clothes..." I rambled on before Lil dragged me out the room and back into the dressing area, grabbing her bag and flinging shoes and outfits at me. 

"Good thing I still have your stuff, huh?" She giggled

"I'm retired." 

"Your'e 21, you're not retired. You're on sabbatical." 

I gave a sigh of defeat and changed, thinking about the group of friends probably having a small meltdown on the floor, waiting to find out what happened to me. 

Once I was dressed in my signature blue and black once piece with a tiny black skirt and 9 inch heels, that I was very surprised had been undamaged, I checked myself out in the mirror, correcting my makeup and reapplying my lipstick. I sighed again before walking back to the DJ booth to let Chris know I was ready. 

 

"This is gonna be so fucking awkward." I stood in the booth and raised what had to be my seventh shot of Crown to my lips, slamming down the glass on the counter as the Intro for "Walk with Me In Hell" by Lamb of God came on over the speakers. 

"STRAIGHT OUT OF HELL HERSELF, ONE OF THE BADDEST BITCHES IN ALL OF THE COUNTRY,LITTLE--MISS--KORALINE!"

I stepped out of the curtain and stomped forward, instantly feeling confident, all of my talent from the past coming back to me. I reached the edge of the stage and lowed myself into a squat, eyes wondering the crowd of bodies until I found the group I was looking for. Dean looked mezmorized, Sam's eyebrows looked like they were gonna take flight at any moment, Castiel squinted indifferently, and Garth, poor Garth, was blood red, in giggles, mouthing the scream from Randy as the Intro ended. 

"Pray for blood, Pray for the cleansing..." The song began, and I leaned back on my hand and rotated my hips in the air, eyes meeting Sam's as I licked my lips. I lowered my back to the stage and raised my legs up to the ceiling, spreading them for a second before colliding my feet together to form a 'smack' with the plastic platforms of my shoes before splitting my legs again to have them collide with the wood of the stage with a louder noise. I rolled over in a flip and landed on my knees, untieing the back of my outfit to expose my chest. My eyes roamed over to Dean's expression and I noticed his eyes were bulging out of his skull and Castiel had a firm hand planted on his thigh. Garth was talking to a waitress, looking at me slyly and pointing in my direction as he handed her some money. 

The first chorus of the song had came and I stood up, slowly and sexily walking to the pole and grabbed it, swinging myself around once before throwing my legs up and flipping upside down, gripping with my thigh. I spun myself around upright and continued to climb, looking down only once I got to the top to find the boys looking up to the sky, along with most of the rest of the club that wasn't already preoccupied, in awe. I flipped around upside down again and gripped tight with my thighs, holding myself out straight in the superman position. I saw the waitress bring Garth back the stack of money as I spun around and flipped some more, enjoying the sting of poleburn after years of not doing any of this. My muscles seemed to remember how to grip and stall like it hadn't been forever. I could see out of my periphrial someone standing at the edge of the stage and I suddenly let go of my grip and felt myself screech down the length of metal before coming to a halt inches above the floor. At the same time of my descent I could see a rush of green and white bills flying and whirling above me, and looked up after slinking off completly to see Garth and the boys standing at the end of the stage, Garth in the middle of Dean and Sam, staring at me in awe. I crawled towards Garth with a smirk on my face leaning down and biting the front of his pants with my teeth before dragging my face up his shirt. He giggled as I raised myself to my knees and grabbed the back of his head, smothing his face in my chest while laughing. Sam and Dean both stared, shocked, as I turned my attention to Sam and crawled towards him. He gulped once I reached him, dragging myself up his body, rubbing against him. I repeated my earlier actions and grabbed him by the back of the head, fingers tangled in his hair, and dragged his face to my chest, wiggling around and squeezing his face between my breasts. Laughter sprung out of Dean beside us as Sams face turned bright red once I released him. I moved my eyes to Deans and smirked, and made my way in his direction. 

I could feel Castiel's glare as I slinked over to them. I looked up at Dean with mirth in my eyes, smirked, and lowerd my face to Castiel's crotch. I could feel his breathing hitch as I hummed and vibrated my mouth over the area, leaning my hips over to where my ass would brush against Dean's sensitivity as well. I giggled as Garth poured the rest of the bills over my back, and I raised up as the song began to end. A barback with a big broom came onto the stage to sweep the money up as I adjusted my outfit back correctly and walked off the stage. The bills were emptied into a bucket that was handed to me as I walked to the second stage in rotation. 

Lillith walked up to me as I was crawling on the smaller side stage, smile lighting up her face. 

"Like you never left" She said, grinning confidently.

"Like I never left." I confirmed.

I finished the small stage rotation and then returned to the table with the boys, all eyes on me as I fell into the chair after throwing the bucket of money at Garth to count, still mostly naked. 

"What's everyone staring at?" I asked as I accepted the shot and beer from the waitress with a smile.

"Will you put the girls away, Lye? They're staring at me." Garth's eyes were firmly fixated on my nipples through the entire sentence while his face was beat red. 

I giggled and shook my chest, making them bounce a bit. 

Lill joined the table soon after, throwing herself in my lap and laying across me. 

"You would be friends with a Lillith." Dean commented, eyes roaming on the two of us laying over each other while he brought his bottle of beer to his lips. 

We both giggled. Castiel brought a hand to Deans thigh and gave it a sharp squeeze. 

"Are they?..." Lillith whispered in my hear, covering her mouth with her hand. 

"Girl, I have no idea....it's weird, though..." I giggled some more. 

"Well, then let's have some fun..." She menaced before standing and dragging me up to my feet with her. 

She walked seductively over to Cas' chair and leaned over, her chest directly in his face, and brought her mouth to his ear while I perched myself on the arm of his seat. Dean looked at us both suspiciously before Castiel gave out a huff of a laugh and nodded his head, peering at Dean with a Devilish grin on his face. 

"Payback" he mouthed, before gesturing with his hand for Lillith and I to lead him away from the table. 

Lilith shoved him down on an open spot on the dance bench, giggles returning to her as she turned looked back to see the whole table gawking at us. 

"So, an angel, huh?" Lillith began dancing in front of us while I sat on my knees on the bench beside Cas. 

"Uh..yes..." His eyes lowering themselves over her body as she moved her hips. 

"Cool. Never met one before." She lowered herself to sit in his lap, grinding herself against him. She leaned back to where her back was to his chest, and I made my move to rise up and throw a leg over both of them. Standing on the bench, with my panties in both of their faces. Lil ran her hands up my legs and Cas' gaze wandered my body until it reached my face, giving me a questionable look. 

I lowered myself to the other side of them, rubbing my chest against the side of the angel's head as Lil flipped around and slid down him, putting her face in his crotch. I crawled back over into his lap as she stood up behind me, my back to her chest now, and let her hands roam down my collarbone to my breasts, squeezing them as Castiel watched. We moved again to where both of us were on the side of him, letting our hands run across his body. I could tell Lilith was whispering in his ear for a moment before she looked at me and then looked across the room back to our table. 

Dean had turned his chair to face us, and was staring very intently at the angel while drinking his beer. He had a smug smirk on his face that could only mean trouble. When he noticed us watching him he stood, put his beer down, and walked--no--stalked over to us with a preditory look on his face. Lilith moved to Castiel's lap as Dean sat down on the bench beside the angel, thighs touching, eyes still fixed on his face. Lilith took the opportunity to move to Dean, and I replaced her on Cas' lap. We moved almost in unison, me and her, as we began to grind our hips on the boys' laps again. 

"Weird as FUCK" she mouthed, looking over to me, out of sight from the men below us. 

"I told you!" I mouthed back, wide-eyed expression on my face. 

Dean let his hands roam a little bit on Lilith's thighs and sides, looking over her body a few times but always bringing his eyes back to Castiel's face. Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable, as he usually did, I'd noticed, as I wiggled around in his lap for the remainder of the song. I smiled innocently as the song ended and the two of us stood up to collect our clothes while the boys composed themselves. 

"Hey, Lye, here. Go torture Sam." Dean slipped me about $300 in twenties with a wink. I grinned back devishly before he turned his attention to Lilith. "You," He pointed at her, "Are sticking with us." He let a bright smile creep across his face as he threw his arms over Lil and Cas' shoulders while we walked back to the table like a cassanova. 

Dean and Cas sat back in there seats and Lil crawled into Castiel's lap, letting her feet rest on Deans thighs over the chairs. They all watched as I walked up to Sam, took the shot glass of whiskey out of his hand and brought it to my lips, leaning my head back to empty the amber liquid into my mouth. I looked back down at him with a smirk, and I could see him visibly gulp with nervousness as he let his eyes wander over me again, down, and then back up. I twisted his chair to where he was facing me and leaned down, my hair brushing against his face as I whispered into his ear,

"Let's go have some fun." I pulled back with a wink, and took his hand as he stood to be lead away. 

"Take him to hell, then show him Heaven, Kor!" Lilith called back with a giggle. 

"She always does." I heard Garth chuckle as we finally got out of ear shot. 

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned over the music nervously. 

"Having a little fun." I teased, looking up at him as we approached the V.I.P room entrance and the manager standing by the door. 

"How much for an hour?" I asked, thumbing through the money Dean had given me. 

"$200" was the answer from the suited body builder. I handed him the money and he stepped away from the door, allowing us through. 

The room was more of a hall way, with booths side by side but separated by curtains and thin, almost card-board looking like walls. Typical strip club, and of course I found the darkest one in the back corner, away from the few patrons and their girls that were already....having a little fun. 

Sam sat on the couch as a waitress joined us to take our order for a moment and then scampering off. I sat beside him threw my legs in his lap as I waited for my drinks. 

"So...uh...what are we doing?" Sam gulped again, hands awkwardly patting the tops of my feet and shoes. 

"You don't get the chance to have fun very often, do you, Sammy?" I squinted my eyes and cocked my head to the side, which earned me a chuckle from the Winchester. 

"Not really," He looked down at his hands on my feet and began playing with the straps of my shoes. 

"When's the last time you got laid?" I asked shamelessly. Sam gave me a look of surprised and opened his mouth to try to speak but, saved by the scantily clad pair of boobs with the beer, he got out of it. 

"To having fun." I raised my shot glass. 

"To..uh...having fun." He raised his own to mine and we both tossed them back. 

The Metallica cover of "Turn the Page" began, and I took it as the perfect opportunity to endulge myself in a little....well, fun. 

I pulled my feet away from Sam's lap and moved over to where I was kneeling beside him. I feel his breath hitch in his chest as I ran my hand down his chest for a few seconds before sliding across him to straddle his hips. I looked him in the eyes as I pulled the string to release the top half of my outfit away from me. He brought his hands to my hips as I started to grind, slowly, moving at about half of the speed of the actual beat of the song as the intro finally ended and the pace picked up. I moved a little faster, and could barely feel the tilt of his own hips to meet mine. I pushed myself against his chest and moved one of my legs between his thighs, noting the tightness of his pants as I grounded my thigh against him a little rougher. I stayed like that for a while, feeling his calloused finger tips brush against my ribs and back. I looked up to see him watching my body move with a small hint of lust displayed in his hazel irises that glowed in the lights of the club. The chorus began and I moved my other leg in between his, and let myself slide down to where I was on my knees, looking up at him from my place with my hands on his thighs and my face close to his crotch. I dipped down and hummed over his obvious bulge and felt his finger tips freeze and clutch deafly. I looked up at him again and he bit his lip as I rubbed my chest on his lap before rising back up to my feet and turned around and bent over, gripping the table with one hand and rubbing my inner thigh with the other. I looked back at Sam, who's eyes looked solid black from dilation in the darkness. I shook my legs to make my ass jiggle a little, before rolling my hips to every second beat of the song. I sat in his lap, back to his chest and grounded down hard against him, lifting my right leg up to stretch my foot to reach beside his head. He traced it with his finger tips before I brought it back down and went back to the grinding for another few measures. I turned back around and straddled him again as the "break down" part of the song broke through. I nuzzled my nose into Sam's neck and felt him squeeze my hips with his fingertips as I hummed the tune of the lyrics. When the beat picked back up, I leaned back, my left hand on his chest as I brought my right one to my hair, pushing it back out of my face as I took in the expression of lust in his eyes. The song slowed, then shifted as Chris faded into the next set. Which of course, was another Metallica cover- "Whiskey in the Jar." 

The air shifted as the beat picked up, and Sam smiled as I leaned back to the table, still straddling his hips, and grabbed our beers with the hand that wasn't securing myself from falling backwards. I handed him his bottle as I wiggled my but in his lap as I brought my own to my lips. 

 

"I said-STAND AND DELIVERRR" I sang off key from the intoxication, but it made us both laugh anyway. As I put the bottles back on the table for us I signaled for the waitress to bring 2 more with shots. 

Sam regained my attention as the song continued, and I brought my face back to his neck and breathed heavily against it as I began to rock my hips again, faster, though, but still with every second beat. I could obviously tell that Sam was enjoying himself as he let his hands roam a little more than he did before, bringing them even to knead gently at my ass as I rotated my hips on him. I kept the same pace and felt a heat pool in between my thighs, but ignored it for the moment. The song eventually ended and I could tell Lillith was back on stage when Capture the Crown's "You call that a knife?" started playing. 

"Awhh, she's playing this for me." I cooed dreamily as I sat back and turned around to sit in Sam's lap facing away from him so I could reach for our 14th...15th shot? Nothing too major. 

"You're nothing butttt, a self-centered whorreeee" I sang as I raised my drink to my lips. 

"HOW DOES IT FEEL BITCH" I heard Chris scream through the mic at Lill, which made me giggle. I took a sip of my beer before sitting all the glasses back on the table for us.

"I could sayy you're the only one, but I'd be lyinggggg" I sang as I leaned back and pushed my ass back into Sam's groin. He instantly brought his fingers back to my thighs, running his hands down to my knees. I continued to grind through the chorus and guttural screams of the lyrics, then rose up to put a knee on each side of his thighs before sitting again, backwards cowgirl style. 

"Face down, ass up, that's the way you like to---"I lifted my self up with the table and bounced my ass in his lap to the sound of the breakdown, looking back to see his eyes thoroughly fixated on what I was doing. I wiggled my legs out and then turned around and put a foot up on the cushion of the couch, and raised myself up, similar to earlier with Cas, and dragged my panties in front of his face as the techno beat took off. I quickly slid myself back down as the screams kicked back in, to Sams surprise. I looked up at him as I reached for his belt buckle, but my hands froze as we all heard the scream rip through the music from the stage. 

"Lillith-" I started as I leaped up and ran as fast as I could to the main floor of the club to find my friend, Sam following behind me. 

\--


End file.
